


Dread and memories

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: WARNING: DEATH MENTION, CHILD ABUSE.Marvin needed help to test his new potions so he asked Chase, Dark, and Derek for help. the magician said they were safe... oh how he was so wrong.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"So you want us to do what exactly?" Dark questioned, watching as Marvin passed a potion to Derek, Chase, and himself.

"I want you three to be my taste testers to figure out what type of potions these are," Marvin explained as he opens a box of new potions he just recently got. "They didn't come with labels so I thought trying them out would help me better understand what they are."

"So you're saying we're lab rats?" Derek asks, looking over the bottle that Marvin had given him.

"Well... yes for the lack of a better term you are a lab rat." Marvin grinned, closing the box.

"Are you sure this is... safe?" Dark questioned, arching an eyebrow at Marvin.

"Yeah, you're not planning on making my boyfriend explode are you?" Wilford chuckled as he walked in, holding Dark's shoulders.

"Don't worry guys." Chase grinned, getting the attention of the ego. "I and the others do this for Marvin all the time. It's safe." 

"Indeed. You should have seen the last time Anti was my taste tester." Marvin grinned. "His hair turned pink wouldn't change back for a week."

"Nothing wrong with the color pink." Wilford chuckled, twirling his mustache.

"Hey, Wil. If it's not to much trouble. My kids are in the other room, could you watch them while I'm doing this?" Chase asked with a small grin.

"Of course Chase." Wilford smiled, patting his back. "I'd love to watch the little scamps."

"I think Eric is with them right now," Derek said, grinning. "Kids always took a liking to him."

"Must be his kind nature," Dark whispered, before turning to Wilford. "This shouldn't take long." 

"Okay, I'll see you when it's over." Wilford grinned, giving Dark a light kiss, before walking toward the door. "Love you, Darky."

"Love you too." He whispered, watching as he closed the door. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Wilford walked into the living room, humming a small toon before snapping his fingers, forming a tray of orange and apple juices in his hands. He saw Eric sitting on the ground, holding a Barbie doll outfit smiling at Lucy who had set her Barbie down and grabbed a black and white feathered boa and wrapped it around Eric's neck. 

"This looks good on you." She smiled, as she fluffed it slightly.

"Th-thank you." He whispered, handing the outfit to her.

Wilford smiled, before looking over at the couch, seeing Sam and Anti playing mortal combat against each other, which Anti clearly lost.

"God fucking-." WACK! "OW!" Anti rubbed his head turning to Schneep, who was holding a rolled-up newspaper.

"Language!" He snapped, before going back to his newspaper.

"I can cuss if I want to," Anti whispered as turned back to the t.v.

"Vhat vas zhat?!"

"Um, I said I'm sorry dad." Anti quickly said, looking at Schneep with a smile.

"No you didn't," Sam argued, smiling when Anti glared at him.

"Seems like you all are having a smashing time," Wilford said getting everyone's attention.

"Uncle Wilfowd!" Lucy smiled as she ran to the pink ego hugging his knees. "I've missed you! Look." She hoisted up her doll that was wearing a similar outfit that Wilford was wearing. "I got hew pink suspendews and a bow tie!"

"She looks dashing sweetheart." He smiled, patting her head, before turning to Eric who gave him a small grin. "She's not giving you much trouble is she?"

"N-no, she's nice," Eric whispered before looking around. "H-have you seen where pops w-went?"

"He's taste testing Marvin's potions with Chase and Dark," Wilford answered as he sat the tray down. "These are for you and your brother sweety." He whispered to Lucy before turning back to Eric. "They shouldn't belong."

"Zhose potions better not hurt my boy," Schneep whispered as he flipped to the next page of the newspaper.

"Little bro will be fine I'm sure." Anti grinned, going to get a juice box, but Wilford slapped his hand away. "Wil!?"

"Not for you!" Wilford snapped, before handing an orange to Eric. 

"Wha?! Why does he get one?!" Anti snapped pointing to Eric.

"Because it's Eric!" Wilford answered back, before handing an apple juice to Sam.

Anti went to protest but he paused thinking about it for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah, good point."

"Okay, drink whenever you are ready," Marvin said as he grabbed his blank labels, ready to write down what kind of spells they were.

Dark shrugged before pouring some of the contents of the potion into his mouth, a sour taste filling his mouth, causing him to stare at the bottle. "It's very sour." He whispered, before looking over at Derek.

"Yeah, mine is too-." Derek blinked, looking at Dark's bottle than his own. "Did you give us the same type of potion?" He asked turning to Marvin. 

Marvin looked at the potions, taking them from Dark and Derek. "I may have." He then looked at the box. "Did they give me two of each of the same potions." 

Dark watched Marvin for a moment, before turning to Chase, who was drinking a red potion. He only took a sip of it but it should do the trick. "How's yours taste?"

"It tastes sweet." He answered, looking at the bottle.

"Do you feel any different boss? because I don't." Derek scoffed turning to Dark holding a mug of coffee to his lips, only to freeze, staring off, clutching the mug handle tightly his hard features softening.

Dark suddenly shivered, the room beginning to feel ice cold. "Y-yeah I f-feel a little cold." Dark rubbed his shoulders, the coldness only rising. "Do you not feel that Derekson?" Dark waited for Derek to speak, but all he could hear was strained breathing like someone was struggling. "D-Derekson?" Dark slowly turned to Derek only to freeze in horror.

Derek was trembling, staring ahead with fear in his eyes that were a milky white, no trace of brown left. His breath was strained, and rapid like he could barely get any air in his lungs. He then dropped his mug, before falling over, causing the other to jump.

"DEREK!" Dark gasped, able to see his breathe from the imaginary cold.

Marvin quickly turned around to see Derek on the floor, his body shaking like he was having a stroke, his glazed eyes staring at the ceiling. "DEREK!" Marvin kneeled down, lifting his head up into his lap. "Derek?! Derek can you hear me?!"

"Wh-What's wrong with him?" Chase whispered, looking at Derek.

"I think it's the potion," Marvin whispered, tapping Derek's cheek. "Derek... Derek, please say something!"

"N-no... no," Derek mumbled, shaking his head, beginning to back away, slapping Marvin's hands away. "N-no I don't-don't want to hurt him!"

"Sh-shit! D-Dark grab my spellbook!" Marvin demanded, holding his arms down, to keep him from hurting himself.

"O-Ok-kay." Dark shivered about to turn around. "I'll get-." Dark froze upon turning around, seeing nothing but a snowy forest. Dark looked around, able to see his breath float in the air. He shivered, hugging himself, feeling something heavy on his body, prompting him to look down. He was wearing nothing but a heavy coat and some gloves, rugged pants and snow boots... and an ax in his left hand... almost like when he was back at the-.

"DARK!" 

His head snapped up, looking into the forest in fear. It... sounded like. "Wilford?"

"DARKIPLIER!"

Dark gasped, his blood running colder than the wind around him. "WIL!" He began to run through the snow, in search of his boyfriend. "WIL I'M COMING!"

"Dark?! What are you-?!" Marvin froze, seeing Dark just standing there, his body shivering. "Dark?" Marvin grabbed a hold of his arm, feeling that his arm was freezing cold. He got a good grip of his arm forcing him to turn around. He gasped, pulling his hand away seeing that his eyes were also glazed over too, his body shivering like he was in the cold.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Marvin panicked. "Chase... Chase we-."

"Wh-where are they?"

Marvin froze, slowly turning around to Chase who was staring ahead, his eyes glazed in red. "No not you too!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Chase's voice boomed, before crumbling to the floor like Derek, his body thrashing as a stream of blood dripped from his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Marvin stared at all three of the egos, fear in his eyes as he watching Chase, who began to swing his arms like Derek. "SOMEONE, HELP!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DEATH

Wilford was sitting on the ground next to Eric and Lucy, wearing a pink feathered boa around his neck, holding a teacup, watching Lucy with a smile, who had a pink tiara in her hands before motioning Wilford to lower his head. He complied, giving her a small smile as she put the plastic pink crown on his head.

"Looking good Wil, almost makes me jealous!" Anti teased, causing Wilford to huff, staring ahead boredly.

"I got one fow you too!" Lucy smiled, holding up a black one with green diamonds.

Anti's smile dropped, watching as Wilford chuckled. "There is no way I'm-."

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Everyone jumped upon hearing the sudden voice, all became silent, Sam pausing the game to listen as well.

"Vhat vas-?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

Anti shot up, staring in the direction of the voice. "Chase?"

"SOMEONE, HELP!"

Wilford quickly got up upon hearing Marvin's voice. "Marvy... Schneep keep your grandkids in here." Wilford ordered, walking toward the door.

"Wait is daddy okay?" Lucy asked, watching as her uncles Wilford and Anti, her new cousin Eric following close behind.

"He's... he's gonna be fine Kleine Blume," Schneep whispered as he picked her up, moving her to the couch. "Zhey vill be just fine." Schneep turned back to the doorway, with worry in his eyes. "I hope."

Wilford stormed down the hall, noticing that Anti was next to his left shoulder and Eric was on his right, but he was focused on the problem at hand.

"SOMEBODY, WIL...!"

Wilford began to run, the others doing the same, finally making it to the door where the pink ego knocked. "Marvy?!" He didn't wait for him to call him in. He just opened the door and walked in, only to freeze in terror.

Dark was laying on the ground his eyes glazed over as his body trembled like he was cold. Wilford was able to see his breathe float in the air yet it was hotter than hell itself. Derek was next to him, with the same glazed covered eyes, thrashing his arms, shaking his head, and mumbling no and other things he couldn't hear. And lastly, Chase was curled up on the ground, blood dripping down from his eyes as he sobbed, mumbling where are they.

Marvin was keeping Derek from thrashing. "Derek please calm down-."

"N-No don't... I would n-never." Derek whimpered, shaking his head.

"Marv?" Wilford breathed watching as the magician in question turned to him, almost in relief.

"S-Some one! Help me hold him down, I don't want him hurting himself." Marvin demanded, looking over at the desk that held his book.

"Pops!?" Eric gasped, as he walked in, running to him. He held his shoulders firmly, trying to get his attention. "P-Pops!"

"N-No don't hurt m-my son," Derek whispered, clearly unable to hear Eric.

"What's... wh-what's happening?" Eric whispered, turning to Marvin.

"They... they drank the same potion," Marvin whispered as he grabbed his book flipping the pages. "I... I don't know what's happening to them!"

Wilford quickly walked over to Dark kneeling down next to him, grabbing hold of Dark's arm. "Darky?"

Dark gasped, staring at the ceiling. "W-Wil?"

Wilford perked up, looking at Dark. "Yeah... yes it's me Wilford... what... what's-?"

"I'm coming!" Dark whispered. "Hold on I'm coming!"

Wilford blinked, realizing that he wasn't actually talking to him. "Marvy why can't they hear us?"

"I... I think they're in a dream-like state." Marvin whispered as he flipped through the book. "It's like... they're are dreaming, but they are awake. GOD DAMN IT WHERE IS IT!?"

"Where are th-they?" Chase sobbed, hugging his knees, causing Anti's heart to ache.

"He-Hey l-little bro." Anti began, walking toward Chase who stared right at him. "It's gonna be-."

"NO! DON'T-DON'T HURT ME!" Chase's voice boomed, seeing nothing but red, staring into Anti's black dark eyes, his glitched giggling stabbing through his ears. "JUST GIVE ME MY KIDS BACK!"

Anti froze, realizing that Chase was living the memory in the red room, where he took his kid, where he tortured. "Marv we-we got to fix this." Anti trembled, backing away from Chase.

"I'm trying!" Marvin snapped, continuing to flip through pages.

"Wilford I'm c-coming." Wilford heard Dark whisper, wondering where he was at.

"WILFORD I'M C-COMING!" Dark called out, running through the ice-cold snow, falling Wilford's voice.  
"DARK!"

As Dark ran further into the woods, he found a tree cut down, then another, causing him to pause in realization. "I've... been here." But the sound of screaming caused him to continue running, finally running out of the forest into a field full of tree stumps far as the eye could see. But he stopped upon seeing a tore up, uninhabitable cabin. He gasped, his eyes widening. This was where he lived as Damien, where his sister kept him in purgatory for god knows how long... why was he-?

"DARK!"

Dark looked at the cabin, fear striking his features. "Wil." He whispered as he ran toward the building, walking into the front door, only to freeze.

On the inside it wasn't... damaged, or completely tattered. It was just like before when he- Damien and Celine lived in there, it was well built, the bed was well made up and the fire was going. He slowly catched his breath, looking around only to find it empty... no sign of Wilford anywhere. He went to look outside for Wilford when-.

You made this place.

Dark froze, slowly turning around, finding a mirror glitch in the wall. He stared at it for the longest time.

For broken things.

He slowly took one step after the other, walking toward the mirror.

But some things can't be fixed.

Dark gasped, staring into the mirror, seeing his reflection. His hair was long, and he had a scruffy beard, wearing a grey sweater and coat.

It's not fair.

"What the-?" Dark leaned in seeing his forming beginning to glitch when a corpse replaced his reflection.

Is it?

Dark snapped his eyes shut shaking his head. Before snapping them open, looking at his reflection once more, finding that the corpse was gone and his scruffy reflection was gone as well. He was back in his suit, his hair shorter and his beard wasn't as bad.  
"Dark." A voice whispered, prompting him to turn around but once he did so his blood ran cold.

All of the iplier egos... were lying dead on the floor, covered in their own blood. "N-no... no no... NO!" Dark screamed upon seeing Dr. Iplier dead, king, ed, Derek, the androids... even his kids Yan, Randal.... and Eric. Dark shook his head running to his kids, tears streaming down his eyes, reaching for them with shaky hands. "M-my b-babies!" He whimpered, running one of his hands through their hair. But he froze upon hearing sobbing, looking up to see Wilford on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. "Wil?!" He quickly stood up, running toward the ego. "WIL!" He watched as the ego looked up at him but there was only fear in his eyes. "What happened?!... Who did-?!"

"Wh-why w-would you d-do this?" Wilford sobbed his tears turning to bubbles.

Dark froze, watching as Wilford stared at him in fear. "What... what are you talking about-?" He watched as the pink ego's eyes cast to his hand causing him to look down, seeing a bloody ax in his hand. The world seems to freeze his heart rate rising as his blood ran cold. "N-no....no I-."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS... WE WERE YOUR FAMILY! YOU WERE OUR LEADER!" Wilford sobbed. "YOU WERE MY HUSBAND!"

Dark suddenly glared at Wilford, daggers in his eyes, clutching the ax tightly. "You a-and these pathetic Mark clones were in my way."

What's... what's happening? Stop this!

Dark walked in front of Wilford, holding the ax up to Wilford's head, who squinted his eyes shut. "But not anymore." He chuckled darkly, but within him, the real Dark was trying to fight for control.

... no... no, don't hurt him! STOP THIS!

Dark lifted the ax, holding it in the air ready to strike at any time.

"You... you're not my Darky." Wilford squint his eyes shut. "You're just th-the villain."

And you, you are going to be the perfect villain in my story.

N-No Wil I'm n-not a villain... stop this!

"Goodbye, Wil." Dark's lips moved on their own.

NO! Dark watched as the ax came down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ABUSE, CHILD ABUSE.

Derek was trembling, endless tears streaming down his face, but was unable to wipe them away, a petrified look lay permanent in his milky eyes, and his son Eric, who was next to him, holding him down, couldn't do anything about it. "P-Please p-pops. I'm r-right here p-please."

"I would n-never hurt m-my boy!" Derek whimpered, shaking his head.

Eric stared at his father, his shoulders hunched over slightly, staring at his father with wide eyes. What was he dreaming about?

Derek's eyes snapped open, staring around only to freeze. He was in a small living room that was trashed with used plates, clothes scattered everywhere, and beer bottles cluttering the floor. But this wasn't just any living room... it was childhood home.

He backed away in fear, horrible memories starting to flooding his mind of living here... with him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into something cold, prompting him to turn around to see a mirror hanging on the wall, but what he saw in the mirror left him staring slack-jawed. Staring back at him was a little boy, around 9 or 10 the same shocked look in his features.

It was him when he was younger and he lived in this house around that age. He backed away, looking down at himself, in confusion. Why was he a little kid and why was he here?

He began to speak, his voice sounding higher and less deep. "What's g-going-?"

"DEREK!"

Derek froze from hearing the voice knowing that it was. "D-Dad?!"

Suddenly that front door flung open hitting the wall with a loud bang, causing Derek to yelp in fear, turning to the door to see his father standing there, looking at him in anger with his red bloodshot eyes, clutching an empty beer bottle before throwing it close to Derek's head.

Derek let out a scream tensing up as the bottle crashed right next to him. He began to panic, tears leaking from his eyes as he stared at his father. He was back... back in this hell, living with a poor excuse of a dad, one that considered him as a disappointment.

"Don't you ever embarrass me like that in front of company ever again! They're gonna think I'm raising a fool!" He snapped before storming over to Derek, taking off his belt.

"No... no p-please!" Derek whimpered as he backed up, his back hitting the wall, watching as his dad drew near. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't.

"This will fucking teach you little shit!" He growled as he yanked Derek by his arms, wacking him in the back with the belt, leaving red marks.

Derek let out a scream of pain, tears streaming down his face as he tried to pull away. "NO P-PLEASE STOP!" Derek cried desperately but yelped when he was slapped in the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He gripped the belt and his arm tighter. "You brought this on to yourself!"

Derek squints his eyes, feeling as the belt hits his back, his skin beginning to blister, but after a few seconds of this his eyes snapped open in anger. "No." He growled, before spinning around, glaring at his father who was about to strike. "NO!"

Derek caught the belt with his hand as it was about to hit him, the strip of leather wrapping around his arm as he yanked hit from his father. He then pushed his father, watching as he stumbled back hitting the green rug floor with a loud thud. Derek growled as his grip tightened on the belt, beginning to age back into his normal age as he reared the belt back and wacked his father with it, hearing him yell in pain, but he ignored his cries hitting him again, again, and again.

Derek was ballistic, remembering all of the times that he never fought back, how he let him hit him, treating him like he was nothing. But not anymore.

"DON'T!" WACK! "EVER!" WACK! "DO THAT!" WACK! "AGAIN!" He yelled in between hits.

"D-DAD! DAD P-PLEASE!"

Derek froze in mid-air, the belt dangling in the air and brushing against his arm, his angered features dropping, looking at the cowering figure in front of him, realizing that it wasn't his father anymore. He slowly looked down, to see two prosthetic legs, of which one was broken. In his father's place lay his son Eric covering his head with his arms, trembling, his clothes tattered and his arms red, almost like he was hit with a... belt... by his belt. He looked at the belt before feeling something in his other hand. He turned to it finding an empty beer bottle in it, the taste of beer filling his mouth causing him to cringe in disgust, realization striking him.

Derek began to tremble, watching as his son sobbed into his arms, hiding from him. He backed away, dropping the belt and beer bottle hearing the belt clutter and the bottle smash at his feet, causing the boy to flinch. "N-No."

"I'm s-sorry I-I-I w-won't d-do i-it a-again." Eric sobbed, squinting this eyes shut.

"I knew it."

Derek's head snapped up, looking ahead to see his father walk out of the shadows, a vile grin on his face. "Wh-what?" He breathed, his breath smelling of booze.

"I always knew you would end up just. Like. Me." He darkly chuckled.

Derek shook his head as he backed away. "No.. No, No,... NO!" Derek cried, clutching to sides of his head as tears streamed down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Marvin flipped through the book, watching as Derek grabbed at his head, yelling no over and over, and Dark saying the same thing, but curling in on himself, real tears stream down his eyes as he whimpered. Both Eric and Wilford trying to keep them calm as he looked for that spell. He froze finally finding the spell that can contradict any potion entirely. "I FOUND IT!" He got up from the table and walked to Wilford memorizing the spell before handing the book to Wilford. "Here just place your hand on Dark's head, and chant this spell. Do not stop until the glaze in his eyes disappears do you understand?"

Wilford looked at the book before looking at Marvin, giving him a nod. "Thank you." He whispered as he turned to Dark, reading the spell over.

"I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Chase suddenly cried, making a break for the door.

"ANTI STOP HIM!" Marvin's shouted, pointing to Chase.

Anti was in front of Chase, grabbing Chase forcefully yet gently by the shoulders, making sure he didn't leave. But he flinched as Chase began to sob, staring at him in fear.

Chase was stuck in his grip, staring into his black eyes, watching as one of them started to glow green, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. "Now that I've got you, how about I have some fun with my new puppet."

"NO! I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET, GET OFF OF ME!" Chase tried to pull from Anti's grasp, sobbing bloody tears, as stared at Anti with his red eyes. "GIVE M-ME MY KIDS BACK!"

"C-chase." Anti's eyes became glassy the longer he heard his little brother sob, staring at him like he was a monster. "L-Little bro p-please c-calm down-." Anti yelped when Chase hit him across the face, his grip losing on Chase.

"GIVE ME MY KIDS BACK!" Chase yelled, grabbing Anti by his hoodie, slamming him into the wall. "NOW YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

Anti whimpered, squinting his eyes shut, but he could still feel his angered red eyes on him. "Ch-chase p-please."

"I WON'T ASK AGAIN YOU DEMO-!"  
Chase was interrupted when he was rammed into before being slammed into the wall.

Anti fell to on his rear, looking up to see Schneep holding Chase back.

"CHASE! SOHN! STOP ZHIS RIGHT NOW!" Schneep snapped, but Chase wouldn't listen, Schneep's features soften when he turned to Anti who looked at Chase in fear, black tears streaming down his eyes. "Sohn are you alright?"

Anti's lower lip quivered as he started sniveling, hiding into his hoodie.

"Schneep turn him around," Marvin said as he walked up to an angered Chase, who was thrashing.

Schneep complied slowly turning Chase around, who stared at Marvin in anger. "LET ME GO!... LET ME-!"

Marvin quickly placed his hand on his head beginning to chant the spell his eyes starring to glow green as Chase's forehead started to glow white, his features softening as he started to calm down, staring off.

After Wilford read the spell over, he turned to Dark, before placing his hand on his ice-cold forehead, chanting the same spell, watching as his forehead glowed as well, his mumbling coming to a stop, as he finally relaxed, but Wilford continued the spell, watching as Dark's eyes began to clear.

Marvin watched as Chase's eyes finally cleared, before fluttering closed, his head slumping over as he passed out, Marvin sighed in relief knowing that the spell had worked, he gave Schneep a nod, watching as the doctor held his son close, waiting for him to wake up. He then got up and turned to Eric and Derek.

Derek had his eyes squint shut, holding the sides of his head as he sobbed, still mumbling no to himself. Eric whimpered, wanting to help his dad but he couldn't. "I f-feel s-so helpless f-for him."

"Hey," Marvin whispered as he placed as a hand on Eric's shoulder. "I need you to do something for me okay?" He watched as the shy ego gave him a nod. "When I bring him back I want you to be the first person he sees okay? He's gonna need your help, can you do that?"

Eric looked at his father for a second before giving him a nod.

"Okay, I'm gonna bring him back now," Marvin whispered as he turned to Derek, placing his hand on his forehead, chanting the spell.

Eric watched as his dad became quiet, staring ahead as he slowly pulled his hands away from his head, his eyes beginning to clear.

Wilford chanted with all his might, before Dark's eyes fully cleared, gasping as he sat up, staring ahead in fear.

"W-WILFORD I DIDN'T-... I DIDN'T M-MEAN-."

"Darky!?... Darky!" Wilford watched as his head snapped toward him, looking at him in fear. "It's... it's okay... it's over you're back you-." Wilford fell silent as Dark lunged at him, pulling him into a hug. Wilford stared down at his husband, who was trembling and... sobbing. "Darky?"

"I'm... I'm n-not a v-villain Wil." He sobbed shaking his head. "I'm n-not... not any m-more... p-please!"

Wilford's feature softened as he stared down at Dark. He pulled the trembling ego close, beginning to kiss his forehead and combing his hair back to calm him down. "I know Darky... I know you aren't... you never were."

Both the egos looked up upon hearing a gasp, turning to see Derek sit straight up staring ahead with wide eyes, tear streaks on his face.

"P-pops?" Eric whispered, watching as Derek turned to him.

Derek gasped as he pulled the boy into a hug. "E-Eric!" He sobbed, beginning to rock back in forth, hugging him tightly. "I'm s-so sorry! That... that wasn't m-me! I didn't want to hurt you... I would never hurt y-you."

"Derek." Marvin tried, watching as Derek looked at him in fear.

"P-please believe m-me." Derek sobbed, squinting his eyes shut. "I'm n-not like him... I'm n-not like m-my father."

"P-pops." Eric pulled away, getting his attention. "You d-didn't hurt m-me. I'm f-fine."

Derek looked him over, seeing no belt marks or blistering and his prosthetic legs were perfectly fine. "I didn't h-hurt-?"

"Whatever you and Dark were experiencing." Marvin began, getting both Dark and Derek's attention. "Wasn't real. It was all a dream."

Dark and Derek let out a sigh of relief but they were still shaken from the whole experience. Dark was still trembling, trying to stop the tears from flowing, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Eric look at him with concern.

"F-Father are y-you okay-."

"Eric." He sighed as he pulled the boy into a hug, running his hand through his hair. "My baby." He whispered, glad that he was okay.

Eric blinked, before hugging him back, feeling as Derek pat his back, but everyone turned to Chase who was groaning, still in Schneep's lap.

Chase's eyes flutter open revealing a pair of bright blue ones, staring around the room, noticing that everyone was staring at him in worry. He blinked, looking up at Schneep. "Dad?... wh-what's g-going-?" Then his memory came flooding back to him, causing him to sit up staring off. He remembered drinking the potion, ending up in the red room, and being tortured by Anti. But he also remembered Anti, looking at him in worry, him punching him square in the face... calling him a monster.

Chase froze hearing glitch like sniffling, turning to see Anti with his hood up, hiding his face into his knees as he hugged them close, sobbing as pixels formed around him. It broke Chase's heart to see him like this. Why would he do such a thing to his big brother? "Big Bro?" He whispered, slowly walking toward Anti.

Anti looked up, his eyes fully black, causing Chase to flinch, but he eased as Anti gasped, hiding his face again. "I'm s-so sorry Chase!" He whimpered. "I didn't want to hurt you! You're right I am a-."

"No, you're not!" Chase began, kneeling down in front of Anti, holding his shoulders, watching as he slowly looked up to him. "You're not a monster Anti. I didn't mean it." He then pulled the glitch into a hug feeling him go stiff. "I'm sorry."

Anti stared ahead before squinting his eyes shut, hugging his little brother back, sobbing into his shoulders. They stayed like this for a long time before hearing the door open.

"Daddy?" Lucy whispered, walking into the room, Sam following close behind. "Awe you guys oka-."

"K-Kids!" Chase gasped as he ran to them, hugging them close, both very confused.

"Dad are you okay?" Sam asked as he hugged Chase back.

"I am now son," Chase whispered as he kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Okay." Marvin began Getting everyone's attention. "Let's move to the living room and try to relax more while I... figure stuff out."


	5. Ending

Derek, Dark, and Chase were sitting on the couch, Chase's kids sitting on each side of him, holding his hands, Dark sitting in the middle, holding Wilford's hands who was behind the couch, leaning forward. Eric was sitting right next to his father Derek, who was staring ahead, listening to Dark speak.

"I was back in that forest." He began looking down. "Back in purgatory, when Celine was trying to keep me-... Damien safe..." Dark shook his head as he shivered. "But I was nothing but safe. I was running, following Wilford's voice." He turned to Wilford, who was staring at him, listening to speak. "You... you sounded like you were in trouble. I had to make sure you were safe. I... I heard your voice in the cabin but wh-when I went in there you... you were nowhere." His eyes became glassy as the memory played through his mind. "Th-the next thing I know I'm b-back here holding-holding a bloody ax, s-standing over your-." He let out a shaky sigh as he put a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back a sob, tears streaming down his eyes.

The others looked down, putting two and two together. All of them stay silent, before Dark spoke again, shaking his head.

"I w-would never hurt any of you!" Dark said looking Derek, Eric, and Wilford. "Never. I... I know I was h-harsh and act like I didn't care but-but I do I-." Dark shook his head, hiding into his hand as he sobbed. "I know I'm a villain in the viewers' eyes but... But not here... I'm not!"

"Shshsh Darky," Wilford whispered, leaning down as he kissed cheek and his hand he was holding. "We know Darky. We know you aren't. That wasn't the real you."

Everyone remained quiet, before looking at Derek, who had tears streaming down his eyes.

"I... I was back in my childhood home." He looked down, clenching his fists as he spoke. "I was... about 9 years old and... my father.... came in yelling at m-me... He took off his belt and-." He shook his head, his body trembling. "He beat me and wouldn't stop." He clenched his teeth as he looked up. "I had enough, so I took that belt from him and started beating him back but... But I wasn't beating him."

They all blinked, looking at the trembling father, waiting for him to finish.

Derek sighed, shaking his head. "I-I had th-the belt in m-my hand and a beer in th-the other, s-standing over y-you." Derek sobbed, looking at Eric.

Eric stared at his father in shock, before looking to the ground. His father may have been hard on him, and mean at times but... His father would never lay a finger on him.

Derek hid his face with his hand, shaking his head as he squints his eyes shut. "Th-that's my worst fear." He whispered, turning from Eric. "I'm afraid... that I will f-follow in my f-fathers footsteps... be-becoming an abusive drunk of a f-father." He sniveled, hiding into his hands.

Eric was quiet for a moment, looking down at the ground, listening to his father sob. He slowly lifted his head, placing a hand on his shoulder, watching as he flinched, looking up at his son with confusion. "It's o-okay pops... you're n-nothing l-liketh-that."

Derek looked down with uncertainty in his features, beginning to fiddle with his hands. "B-but... But I-."

"Have you e-ever played ah-hand me... or Lerek, or s-sterek? Have y-you e-ever hit one of your k-kids in a d-drunken stupor?"

Derek paused, blinking once or twice as he thought of Eric's question. After a second of thinking it over, he slowly shook his head, looking at his son. "N-no."

Eric smiles, as he takes his father's hands into his own. "Then you got nothing like the-that to worry about." He explained, shaking his head. "If you w-where like y-your father I-I wouldn't have the-the pops I lover-right in front of m-me."  
Derek looked at his son, his heartwarming from his kind words.

"Yeah, you'we not a mean father uncle Dewek." Lucy smiled, getting Derek's attention. "Eric had said a lot of good things about you."

Derek looked at the child, before looking at Eric. "You did?"

"Of course," Eric whispered, pulling Derek into a hug. "You d-deserve it pops. I love you."

A smile formed in Derek's face, tears forming on the brim of his lids. He sighed as he hugged his boy back. "I love you too, son."

Schneep smiled at the scene before turning to Chase, who was hugging his kids close. "You okay son?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Chase gave him a smile before turning to Anti, who had his eyes cast to the ground. He only sighed as he ruffled Anti's green hair, causing the glitch to grin. "I am now."

"I figured it out."

Everyone turned to the door entrance, finding Marvin staring down at a book as he walked in.  
"The potions you and Derek took." He began, looking at Dark. "Was a dread potion. It makes you live your worst fears."

Derek and Dark looked at each other for a second before looking back at the magician. "So that's why I was..." Dark couldn't finish, so he just cast his eyes away.

"Yes, whatever you saw, was your worst fears." He sighed, looking at the book.

"And... my potion?" Chase whispered, kind of nervous.

"It was a memory potion." Marvin flipped a few pages, showing him the potion. "It shows you random memories that you lived through... and yours just so happened to be... that one." Marvin then closed his book, looking down at the ground in shame. "I'm so... so sorry guys." He whispered, looking at each ego. "I had never intended you guys to go through that hell. I never even bought potions like that! They... they must have gotten mixed with someone else's... But that's no excuse. I should have prevented it."

"Don't blame yourself for this Marvin." Dark sighed, looking down. "You couldn't possibly have known."

"Yes, no one's blaming you. We practically walked into that one." Derek nodded his head as he wiped his eyes.

Marvin looked up at them, giving them a small smile. "Thank you... and I promise to check them thoroughly next time."

They all have him a nod before Wilford walked around the couch. "Now how about we all calm down with a nice tea party." The pink ego grinned putting the pink crown on his head, giving Dark a wink, causing him to smile.

"We'd like that." Dark whispered before looking at Lucy, holding out his hand. "Ladies first."

"Thank you!" She smiled before taking his hand, leading him to the carpet, before the front door flung open, causing them all to look up, seeing Yan and Randal stand there, looking at everyone in worry.

Dark froze, seeing his daughter look at every one.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked before walking to Wilford. "Papa I came as soon as you called, what happened." She then turned to Dark, who was slowly walking up to her. "Father are you alright-."

Dark pulled his daughter into a hug, sighing in relief, but it left her confused. He then opened his eyes seeing Randal staring at him in confusion.

"B-Boss are you okay-." Randal yelped when Dark pulled him into a hug with Yan, giving them a tight squeeze.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay." He sighed.

"Father we only went to dinner." Yan chuckled, giving him a tight squeeze.

Anti smiled, before feeling a nudge on his arm, looking down to see Lucy holding the black and green crown, a big smile on her face as she held it out to him. He just sighed, giving her a small grin, before kneeling down, letting her put it on his head. "Thank Luc." He whispered.

"Looking good Anti!" Wilford joked, causing the others to laugh.

Anti huffed, rolling his eyes, before seeing Chase walks next to him, giving him a pat on the back, causing his brother to smile. "Alright let's get this tea party started."

Later that night, Marvin began packing his potions into his case, ready to head home. He was packing the last two bottles when a cold chill went down his spine, causing him to slowly look up, his eyes beginning to glow green as he let out a small growl. "I know you're there," he whispered, slamming the case shut.

"It's good to see you too, Marvin the magnificent."

Marvin quickly turned around, finding a man, standing near the doorway. He wore a blood-red dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, revealing that he had tattoos on his arms. A black vest was neatly buttoned over his shirt and he wore a pair of black pants and shoes to match. His black hair was slicked back neatly and he wore eyeliner under his eyes. He had a sly grin on his face as he leaned on a black cane, both his hands gripping the orb on the top.

"What is it that you want... Phantom," the magician growled, gritting his teeth.

"Easy, easy," the man called Phantom chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"I find that hard to believe," Marvin whispered, watching as Phantom strolled forward, his cane tapping the ground as he walked.

"I just simply came to retrieve what is mine." he stopped right in front of Marvin, his smile growing upon looking at the confusion in Marvin's face.

"Yours?" Marvin starred Phantom up and down. "I didn't take anything from you_."

"Don't get your whiskers in a bunch kitty, I'm not saying you did." he shrugged, looking away for a second. "It was simply an accident." he turned back to Marvin seeing that he was still confused. He huffed, rolling his eyes. "Those potions you have there." he pointed to the case with his cane. "Are mine."

Marvin starred at the case. Now that he got a good look at the potions, he noticed that they are darker, less light than his usual ones.

"We uh... Must have the same dealer?" Phantom grinned snapping his fingers, a case forming in his hands. "Here you are."

Marvin starred at the case, squinting his eyes in suspicion, before slowly taking the box away from him. "You didn't do anything to them, did you?"

Phantom scuffed, shaking his head. "Please, your precious potions are fine."

Marvin gave him a nod, before grabbing the other case, holding it out to Phantom, who gripped the box but also gripping Marvin's gloved hands.

"Tell me... Did they work?" he grinned, his eyes beginning to glow red. "Did they suffer?... Did it feel wonderful?"

Marvin snatched his hands away, anger in her eyes. "Are you kidding me?!" Marvin snapped, clenching his fists. "Yes, it did work. Yes, they did suffer. And no it didn't feel wonderful!"

"Oh come now kitty." Phantom grinned. "I know you enjoyed their pain... I know you loved it."

"Then you obviously don't know me."  
"I did at one point," Phantom shook his head looking him up and down. "Oh, what happened to the Marvin I once knew?... You were one of my prodigies... My star pupil," he watched as Marvin looked down, before looking back up at him. "Look at Marvin the dark magician now-."

"I AM NOT A DARK MAGICIAN!" Marvin snapped, slamming his fist into the table, his eyes glowing green.

Phantom only grinned, obviously enjoying every minute of this.

Marvin just sighed as he looked away. "Just... Take your potions and get out!"

Phantom tapped his fingers over the box, before leaning in. "You can't keep lying to yourself... You can't hide what you really are, " he grinned as Marvin cast his eyes to the ground. He then turned a heel and walked toward the door. "It's good seeing you, Kitty. I hope to meet up again, " he turned back to Marvin. "Very soon."

With that, Phantom vanished into a cloud of black smoke, causing Marvin to sigh in relief... But he knew that this wasn't the last of Phantom.


End file.
